Moment by Moment on the Razor Edge of Danger
by incendiary-wit
Summary: A RENT fic of Mark and Roger's first meeting. Slashy and mucho sex, don't like, don't read.


Title: Moment by Moment on the Razor-edge of Danger

Pairing: Mark/Roger…my god, like you have to ask.

Rating: HEAVY R! I'm so sorry, Aubrey, but Marky and Roger just got awfully horny while I was writing.

Summary: Mark and Roger met for the first time…and there's sex. And yes, it's okay, because Roger hasn't met April and gotten sick yet. How they get from here to the start of RENT, I haven't a clue. You draw your own conclusions.

He was dangerous.

Mark knew that just by looking at him. Black lined eyes the color of the sky just before a storm at sea, short bleached blonde hair styled into spikes, mouth around a cigarette in a way that seemed almost obscene, this guy looked every inch a rocker. He had seemed so alive on stage, so energetic and having fun standing there screaming lyrics as though he were the poster-boy of the sex, drugs, and rock'n'roll ideal. He was definitely the kind of guy that Mark's mother had always warned him away from.

Mark had never been so turned on in his life.

His mind raced with thoughts of the badass Adonis on top of him, fucking Mark to within an inch of his life, or maybe, his mouth around Mark's dick mimicking the way he had his mouth wrapped around the cigarette. Mark looked at the tight black AC/DC shirt that did nothing at all to hide the fantastic body underneath the threadbare fabric.

The sex god took the cigarette out of his mouth with his left hand, extending his right to Mark, "Hi. I'm Roger," he said in a voice that, despite the small gravelly tone from smoking, was almost feminine in its lightness.

Mark was taken aback, but shook Roger's hand, trying to ignore the electric jolt that went through his body, "I'm Mark." He watched Roger take another drag on the cigarette, and Mark could just imagine him on his knees, his wet, red lips opening like that to take Mark's hard cock in his mouth as his hands-

"Nice to meet ya. Did you like the show?" Roger asked, smile still in place, as though he knew the fantasy playing in Mark's mind.

Mark was nodding with too much enthusiasm for a minute before his brain caught up and told him Roger probably meant the concert.

Roger tilted back his head and laughed, "That's great. It's always nice to impress a cute guy, especially when you're desperately trying to worm your way into being his roommate."

Mark gawked, "Yeah…I mean…did you just call me cute?"

Roger nodded, "Did that earn me any brownie points? 'Cause I really need this apartment." He bit his bottom lip in a way that made him look, for lack of a better word, vulnerable.

Mark's brain screamed at him, _He is not what you're looking for. You're looking for someone quiet and nice and someone completely unlike HIM! And, to top it off, he hit on you.He must think you're gay, which you're not, just bi.He made an instant judgment and those things are never good._ Mark took a second to marvel at how his inner monologue had just sounded like his mother. "When did you want to move in?"

Roger's eyes lit up like Christmas (or Hanukkah or whatever) had just come five months early. He gestured over to a pile of beaten up bags, "Uh, I could move in tonight if it's all right."

Mark nodded, "Of course. It's not that far from here. Here, I'll help you carry your bags." He cleverly went for the largest one, trying to look macho and impressive (two very hard looks for Mark to pull off) and promptly fell right over (see what I mean?).

Roger laughed and shrugged the bag over his shoulder, handing Mark a couple of the smaller bags. "That's the one with my amp and equipment in it. It's pretty heavy."

Mark blushed, "Well, it's just…"

Roger bit his lip again, "You were trying to be chivalrous and I messed it up? Sorry. I'm just not used to such a cute guy being nice. Usually they're just a bunch of jackasses. I always fall for it though. That's why I'm more into one-stands this days."

Mark led the way to the loft, trying to get up the courage to ask the question that was prying on his mind. All of two steps into the loft and he dropped the bags, turned and asked, "Are you gay?"

Roger looked confused for a moment, then smiled, "Bi actually. I enjoy a good man now and then, but mostly it's been women for me lately. Can't find a good man anymore," he turned and looked at Mark, "well, not until recently."

Mark's heart sank, "Oh. You're with someone?", he said, dejectedly.

Roger shook his head and smiled, "You're a little dense, aren't you?"

Mark blinked and started spluttering again, "I just didn't…what did…ARGH!"

Roger stopped shifting through his bags to look up at the throaty scream from Mark, not expecting such a sound from such a demure-looking young man. "God, that was sexy," he muttered until his breath.

Mark crossed to Roger and looked down at him with a very bewildered expression on his face, "Are you hitting on me, cause if you are I'd like to know so I can try to flirt back, you sexy bastard!"

Roger stood and had Mark up against the wall in less than a second, pressing his body into Mark's. He grabbed Mark's hips and started grinding into him. "Do you want me?" he asked, his voice no longer light, but husky and sexy as all hell.

Mark grabbed a fistful of Roger's shirt in one hand, holding the back of Roger's neck with the other and bringing Roger's lips upon his own in a bruising and breathless kiss. Roger responded almost instantly and their tongues began to tangle with each other's as Roger's hands found purchase in Mark's hair.

The kiss was finally broken and both men panted for a moment before looking into each other's eyes.

"That's a yes?" Roger asked.

Mark smiled, "That's a fuck yes!"

Roger took a step back, "Which way to the bedroom?"

Mark started leading the way, then stopped. "I…um, I don't have any, well…protection."

Roger stopped too and looked at Mark, "Are you clean? Do you have any diseases that you know of?"

Mark shook his head.

Roger nodded, "I was tested a week ago and I haven't had unprotected sex since then, so I'm good."

Mark still seemed unconvinced.

Roger wound his arms around Mark's waist and pressed a light kiss to the other man's lips. "We'll be okay and if not…so what? We can take care of each other. That's what lovers are for, right?"

Mark pulled away, "Lovers? But we just met. It might not work out."

Roger grinned, "Well then, as friends. Friends, lovers, roommates, whatever. I can tell about these sorts of things. I think this could work out...unless you're utter rubbish (when did Roger go British? sighs) in bed. Then, I'll be gone by the morning." Roger saw a glimpse of something feral in Mark's eyes, then he was pushed on the bed, with Mark on top of him.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I scream," Mark whispered into Roger's ear.

Roger arched up to meet Mark's body and they started to move against each other in an increasing frantic motion, hands working to get clothes shed as quickly as possible. Finally, they were both naked and kissing, as Roger flipped them over on the bed.

"God, you are not what I expected," Roger gasped from his position.

Mark looked up at the man above him, "Is that good or bad?"

Roger started to kiss and lick his way down Mark's torso. He bit Mark's nipple and licked it before lifting his mouth to reply, "Very, very good." He started his descent again.

Mark threaded his hands into Roger's hair and moaned, "Suck me."

Roger looked up, "As you wish. One condition though: you have to watch."

Mark arched his back as he felt Roger lick a trail up and down his hard shaft, and forced himself to look down. Just like in his earlier fantasy, Mark saw Roger's lips opening to take in his cock, just the way they took in the cigarette. He gasped and started moaning nonsense as he gazed at the beautiful man between his legs. He felt like he was flying or dying or whatever this euphoric feeling was akin to as he was given the best blowjob of his life. He tugged on Roger's hair and whispered, "I'm so…close. Oh god, Roger!"

Roger stooped what he was doing, kissing Mark's mouth to stop the oncoming whine. "I want to be inside you," he murmured against Mark's soft lips.

Mark flipped them over again and started to nibble at the joining of neck and shoulder, whispering, "Not until I've had some fun," he licked up and down Roger's throat, enjoying the shudders of pleasure from the man below him. He straddled Roger's thighs and started rubbing Roger's erection with his own.

"Oh god, Mark!" Roger gasped.

Mark slid further down the hard body of his new lover and sucked insistently at one of the pert nipples. The way Roger was writhing beneath him caused him to move to the other nipple, tongue laving over it. Mark brought his head up and began to kiss Roger passionately as he fumbled for the lube on the dresser. Once found, he quickly lubed Roger's beautiful, large, and hard cock and positioned himself on top of it.

Roger grabbed Mark's hips and pushed inside his lover until he was buried to the hilt. He groaned at the tight warmth he was inside of. He started to thrust as Mark rode him, setting a rhythm of hard, frantic fucking. Roger started to stroke Mark's cock in time with the thrusts.

"Oh Roger! God, fuck it, I'm close…I'm so very…fucking close," Mark moaned as he rode harder. "Oh god, go…faster…ROGER!" Mark screamed as he came, spilling his hot seed into Roger's hand.

"Oh god!" Roger screamed a few seconds later as he came inside of Mark, nails clutching his back hard to leave marks.

They caught their breath and looked at each other, simultaneously breaking into laughter.

Mark recovered first, "Why are you laughing?"

Roger caught his breath and replied, "You are not what I expected you to be. You're really…unbelievably confident in bed. Almost dangerous."

Mark laughed again, "That was the exact word I thought of first when I saw you in the club."

Roger gathered Mark into his arms and nuzzled his neck, "Really?"

Mark smiled, "Yes, followed closely by sexy. The cigarette was such a turn-on, the way it was between your lips like that…god, that was sexy."

Roger grinned, "I knew that's why you kept staring at me like a starving man."

Mark made a sound of protest, "I was not staring like a starving man, maybe a slightly malnourished man in front of a steak dinner. Not at all like a starving man."

Roger laughed, "Are you always going to babble like this?"

Mark blushed, "I can stop talking."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. It's really cute…in small doses," Roger grinned cheekily and kissed Mark, stopping any response from Mark.


End file.
